


[Podfic] Parade of the Blind by Wix

by UstolemyNAME



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: There are cracks between the two Avengers groups after the battle with Thanos, and Steve's attempts to 'fix' it seems to just keep making things worse.So much worse.





	[Podfic] Parade of the Blind by Wix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragrantsun (Torchwood_Global)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood_Global/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parade of the Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985403) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



**Title:[Parade of the Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985403)**  
**Author** : [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/profile)  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  32:06  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_t9cCCSXD359JNIi9VUikPFRqEcV7hW6) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xF7E-cYRoFg9ETgHn3gKg9_1rFCBDUmh)

(Via ITPE)

[MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0491.zip) | [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0492.zip)


End file.
